uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Lists
This page shows the list of lists on the wiki. They contain useful information concerning chart data and records and each one is shown in the Lists category. Artists With Unique Song Titles Badly Timed Number 2 Singles Releases Biggest Change In Position For A Release From the Chart Update to the Official Chart Biggest Chart Dropouts Biggest Gap Between the Debut Position and Peak Position For A Release Chart Predictions Chart Records Covers of Songs That Peaked Higher Than the Original Fastest Selling Singles Fewest Weeks on UK Singles Chart Highest Peaking Promotional Singles Highest Peaking Singles by Album Sales List of 1952-2005 Singles Re-Entering the Top 100 From 2007-Present List of Artists List of Artists With 3 or More Singles on the Top 100 In A Single Week List of Artists with Only One Top 100 Single Peaking at 100 for One Week List of Artists with the Most Top 100 Singles List of Biggest Climbers for Each Week List of Biggest Fallers for Each Week List of Chart Weeks With 2 or More Singles With the Same Title In One Week List of Chart Update Number Ones that Weren't Number One on the Official Chart List of Chart Update Singles Dropping Out of the Top 100 the Following Week List of Charts Not Related to the Official Chart List of Films on Combined Video Chart List of iTunes UK Free Singles of the Week List of Lists (this page) List of Non-Number Ones Staying at a Position For 3 Weeks or More List of Number 1 Singles and Albums Returning to Number 1 List of One Week Wonders List of Single Drop-Outs Falling 50 Places or More List of Singles and Albums Re-Entering the Chart at Number 1 List of Singles Dropping Out From the Top 40 Out of the Top 100 List of Singles Peaking at 200 for Only One Week List of Singles Spending 3 or More Weeks at No. 1 List of Singles That Feel 50 Places or More on the Top 100 List of Single Ties List of songs that re-entered or re-issued after being used or covered or other events happened List of Top 200 Singles Recorded For Movies List of UK Singles Chart Positions Lowest Selling Top 10 Hits of... Most Top 10 Singles From A Single Album Most Climbs For A Release Most Falls For A Release Most Number One Singles From A Single Album Most Re-Entries in the Top 100 Most Consecutive Weeks for a Single on the Top 100 Most Non-Movers For A Release Most Single Debuts In A Year Most Viewed Music Videos on YouTube Most Weeks In Top 100 Before Reaching Number 1 For A Release Most Weeks on UK Albums Chart Most weeks on UK Singles Chart Shortest amount of letters for a single Singles With 3 Or More Lead Artists Singles With the Most Artist Collaborations UK Singles Chart History UK Singles Chart Update Data Outside of the Top 40 Category:Lists